Adventure in High School, Maybe
by twentytwo guns
Summary: Marshall Lee is lives in a horrible city and it just so happens that Fionna Mertins and her sister Kat do too! Lets not forget the rest of the gang though. Might be Marshallxtwogirls, meh. High school fic because everyone needs one! Gore, blood, no slash, might be lemon later on.


**Chapter 1- Come home with me**

**Meh...Only one O.C, the rest of the A.T chars will come later. The 'pervy' connotations to that title mean nothing and if you think that you're an idiot. No lemons. Sorry pervs. There's a reason it's rated 'T'.**

**Disclaimer- Fine sue me for like the thirty bucks I got on me, I no own anything!**

**If it isn't addressed directly, **_**italics mean a thought.**_

"Talking, talking"

**XSTARTX**

Light peaked through the shades and lit up my purple bedroom, making me wince as it hit my face. It was _way _too bright. Groaning, I threw off the purple covers of my bed and looked at the alarm clock on my bed stand.

Late. I was late, again. Even though I had specifically set my alarm clock for six, so I had time to get ready for school, I had slept through it. It was almost eight. I wasn't really freaked, I was late to school everyday. Though today I had to be there for third period, AP biology, it was the entrance exam. So I had around thirty minutes to get ready and go before second period, geometry, started. A little over an hour and a half before biology started.

I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled on a neon blue shirt and a pair of ragged black jeans. I loved the color blue, it reminded me of when I had first seen the ocean with my mom, but if it ever got out that I liked **neon** blue then I would never hear the end of it. To cover up the blue, I put on a black plaid shirt and on top of that a black hoodie.

I sauntered over to the the mirror. What looked back wasn't really all that impressive. I had really shaggy, obsidian black hair, and raven black eyes (no one really knows how that happened, I was just born with a black colored iris). And the fact that I had extremely pale skin, really didn't help my look. I didn't really have giant muscles and I was kinda lanky, but I could more than protect myself. You didn't get to be the most feared senior in high school without being in a few fights.

I slipped on my lucky pair of (neon blue) socks and covered them with my black converse. I needed all the luck I could get if I wanted to get through the first day of senior year.

I felt something in my jeans and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the flyer I had left in my jeans, it had gone through the wash. It was faded beyond all recognition, but I knew what it had said on the black paper.

"_To all those who love to rock. At nine o'clock, at the pub, The Kings of the Underworld will be playing. No admission required..."_

The gig had been a total bust. Only five people had come, four of them being in the band the other being the owner of the pub. My band didn't get very much attention, but we tried.

I sighed. We may try, but so does every other person in this city. Leaving the flier on my dresser and went into my tiny white tile bathroom. I turned on the lights and went over to the sink. Brushing my teeth, I tried to wet down my hair. As always, no matter how hard I tried, my hair refused to be put down. Finished brushing, I spit into the sink and ran the water. I smiled in the mirror, trying to see what it might look like if I ever did. The only thing that looked back at me was a mouth of razor sharp teeth. Out of them all, the canines were the longest by about an inch. I ran a finger over one of my 'fangs', and it sliced through the skin as if it was butter. I sighed as a drop of blood splattered against the white sink. I really was a vampire, just like they all said.

I looked back at my clock, it was almost eight thirty. I had little over an hour to walk three miles. _Great, just freakin' great. _Practically flying, I jumped out of my bathroom and down the ladder leading to the main part of my two story. I scrambled to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, put food in the cat dish (yes I have a cat, she is totally black and named Sachwabella), grabbed my black ax shaped base, my black backpack, and ran out the front door.

After a while, I stopped running. I wasn't really an athletic person. I slowed to a saunter, and watched the grey decaying neighborhood around me go by. I lived in the rundown part of town, and my little, white, two story house was pretty nice compared to those around it. The neighborhood always had a graffiti problem, that was only surpassed by the gang problem. Every night if there wasn't someone tagging, there was a drive by shooting. Often the two would overlap. Though no one every tagged or shot at my house. I was someone who you did not want to piss off. But the neighbors were nice and I got the peace I wanted, so it was a pretty good place to live by yourself.

There was one person in particular that I always made sure to see on my way to and from school. His name was James and he is homeless. He stands on the corner my house looks over every day, begging for change. Whenever I see him, I made sure I gave James at least a dollar. Often times, I give him five dollars a day. I knew the guy pretty well, he had a PhD in medicine but he worked at the local car factory because he couldn't find a good paying job. At least, until he lost an arm in an accident. While he's clearly an intelligent guy, he doesn't like showing it.

He always said that he wouldn't want to burden anyone by taking over twenty cents in one day, so once I had decided to follow him after giving him ten dollars. He had gone to the local market and gotten the ten dollars split into one dollar bills. Then he went to the local homeless shelter. It only had about six people in it, but they were in bad conditions nonetheless. James had gone up to each of the five others living in the shelter and given them each two dollars, leaving none for himself. I had asked him about it the next day and he had said, "Well, they need it more than I do. If you can't help others, you can't help yourself."

I was looking forward to giving James some of my change this morning, and as always he was standing on his corner. "Hey James!" I called to him, grinning from ear to ear, but not showing any teeth. I never smiled.

"Hello Marshall! Wait a minute, don't you have that exam today?" I always told James everything, he was the closest thing to a friend. Though at times, he could act like he was my father. It was sometimes annoying, but he made me feel like I was part of a family.

"Yes, sir. But I have, like an hour." I sometimes addressed James as sir, it was kind of like a running joke between us.

"Well then, did you study? If I remember correctly it was in biology." He said still acting like my father.

"Yes, sir. And it is in biology." I confirmed. He smiled and I handed him a dollar.

"Well, do good on the exam!" He shouted after me, as I was walking away.

"I will, just don't spend the money on booze!" I yelled back, and I could hear his laughing. I continued on my rather depressing walk to school, pulling up my black hood.

James had a kind of twisted sense of humor, but then again, so did I.

I kept walking for what felt like hours, until I finally got to the school grounds. The high school, like so many others, was not very impressing. In fact if you had to go here on a regular basis, you might call it depressing.

The walls were all either tagged or a dark grey from years of weathering. The windows were either shattered or nonexistent. The lockers were either broken or almost were always fights going on, due to the number of gangs in the school. In short, it was not the ideal place for learning.

I however was not in any gangs or groups, other than my band. Most of the gangs were scared of me. I was the outsider. The freak. The one thing that goes bump in the night. And I was okay with that, it kept the gangs away.

I walked onto the front steps of the school and immediately noticed something was wrong. There was a massive circle of freshmen and sophomores in the middle of the yard. I approached the circle and heard the memorable chant of "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." ringing in the air. The teachers wouldn't intervene. They were paid to teach, not break up fights.

I walked up to the edge of the circle and tapped a freshmen on the shoulder. His name was Flint Ignitus Kindle, and he was a total pyro. People just called Flint, FP. FP turned around to me and started yelling, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU TH-" he was stopped mid sentence by his friend putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Dude, that's the vampire goth guy." the sophomore whispered into FP's ear.

"So?" FP whispered right back.

"He is the one who took out the Lich gang." Fp paled at this realization, and turned back to me.

"Dude, I am SO SORRY." he looked like he was about to cry. I hated when people cried, it showed weakness.

"Move, now." I didn't even have to yell, and almost instantly the circle was cut in half.

The two people fighting were both girls. From the looks of it one was a freshman and one was a junior. The freshman was on the ground, while the junior was pounding the crap out of her. The freshman already looked like she was unconscious. Her blue shirt and skirt were torn and stained with blood. The junior was the school's most infamous bully, LSP, and she barely had a scratch on her. Her real name was Lucy Samson Peterson, she was v_ery,_ full bodied and was always wearing purple. Her slow walking strut down the halls, was enough to send other boys drooling. I was not most boys.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat as loud as I could and leaned down towards the girls.

LSP looked up, turned back to the freshmen and raised a fist. Then she stiffened, having just processed who was a mere foot away. I could tell by her stance. LSP shifted her gaze back to me, very slowly. I just grinned and let my giant canines slip through my lips. She shot straight up and looked ready to run at any moment. Or piss herself, depending on your point of view.

"Marshall." As she said it a wave of 'look it's the vampire king' went over the crowd. I didn't like the name, but it was better than goth boy, and I had earned it.

I looked over the poor freshmen on the ground, it wasn't good. I stood back up, and I towered over LSP by a good six inches. I was taller than pretty much everyone. "Why were you beating this freshmen?" I said with a cold steel in my voice. I could see the fear in the crowd and in LSP's eyes. They all looked weak. I hated weakness.

"Well she thinks that she is a hero. I was just putting her in her place. I'm sorry." She looked terrified at what I might do to her, and the crowd seemed to be waiting for something. I love how far this had gotten. It's not like I'm going to kill her. Meh, I might.

"I should hope that you would be sorry." I turned back to the audience. "Now everyone leave. Now." I said it with a force that could stop a lion in his tracks. Everyone but one freshmen started to walk away. It was Flint.

"Why? Why should we have to listen to you?" FP piped up before anyone could stop him. "You're just some bully with a jacked up face." I turned to him.

In a second I had him hanging in the air by his neck. My were fangs bared and hovering around the neck of his red T-shirt. The crowd stopped moving and looked on in horror at what was happening.

"This is why." I said as calmly as I could right next to the freshmen's ear. His face started to turn purple from lack of air. I dropped him to the ground and he started panting heavily. Pathetic. Turning back to the crowed,"I said go to class. Now." I didn't have to yell, by the time I said it the crowd already started a breakneck run into the school being lead by LSP and a nearly choked to death FP.

There was only one straggler left, to my surprise me. No one openly argued with my direct orders, well no one that was still living. There had been others before that had challenged me, but this was different. She wasn't scared or angry, and she certainly seemed aware of where she was. In fact she seemed in a state of awe.

"Well, that was rather unexpected. I wouldn't have been one to call you gallant, but then again I guess I should get used to you dying expectation. After all you are the vampire king." The girl spoke in a rather flat tone, but I could hear the excitement bubbling just under the surface.

Usually a comment like that would earn you a blackened eye, courtesy of me, but her smile and the way she said it, all I could do was smile back at her.

_Let's see how tough this girl really is. _I let my smile grow wide enough to allow her a fanged invitation. "And might I inquire as to who you are?"

"You may call me Marceline the vampire queen, baby fangs." She smiled, and I could see fangs that looked almost as long as mine.

This was a major shock. I always thought that my fangs were a curse, and it only made me feel like more of an outcast. now here was an incredibly gutsy gal, who looked amazing, maybe I don't have to be so But before I could further question her, she was moving to follow the herd of

I was left alone with the bloodied freshman. I leaned over her. It looked like she had a broken nose, there were a ton of bruises and it looked like she had a black eye, but the broken nose was the worst. I had to set it. I gripped both sides of her nose and pulled. There was a sickening crack and she flew upwards. She looked right at me with gorgeous, neon blue eyes. She looked right into my black eyes, before fainting from the pain. I grabbed the back of her head, just before it could hit the concrete. The white bunny hat she was wearing was knocked around a bit, revealing shining golden locks. I sighed, she was weak. And you leave the weak to die. But I couldn't just leave a knocked out girl on the ground, let alone a girl this beautiful. End Of Course be damned! I hefted the blonde up and started carrying her bridal style. G_reat, now I'm protecting damsels in distress, next thing you know I'll be hunting down gangs._

I couldn't carry her to the school nurse, because there wasn't one. There was only one place I could take her. I probably would regret it later, but I just couldn't get her blue eyes out of my head. So I turned from the grey school and the prying eyes that were watching, taking the beautiful blonde stranger home with me.

It took about an hour to get to James's corner from the school. On the way over the blonde freshmen had woken up screaming and started punching me. But just as suddenly as she had woken, she was asleep. I would have just dropped her right there, and I probably should have, but something just forced me to hold on tighter.

When James saw me he had a large smile on his face, but when he saw the girl in my arms he turned red with anger.

"MARSHALL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled at me. I quickly covered his mouth before he could yell any more.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was trying to be a hero, and I saved her from a bully." I whispered as quietly as I could. For the short time that she had been awake the blonde had punched me in the face four times, and I did not need that again.

I moved my hand away from James's mouth, "Okay, well lets get her inside."

We walked to the door of my little white two story, and James opened the door with the key I had given him. He held the door open for me, as I carried the sleeping girl inside. As soon as I was inside, James shut the door and ran to the fridge for some ice. I climbed up the ladder and through the hole in the ceiling leading to my room. It was much harder than it sounds, especially with a backpack and a base.

When I finally made it up the ladder and into my room, I set the blonde in my bed. I took off her shoe, she had lost the other one, and placed it on the floor beside the bed. I pulled the blue pillow under her head and pulled the purple covers over her. I took off the white bunny hat she was wearing and put it on the nightstand next to the bed, her immense amount of blonde hair spread out around her framing her face. She looked almost angelic. I went over to my closet and pulled out some old clothes that I thought might fit her, and put them next to her. James finally came up with an ice pack wrapped in a rag.

"Dude, what took so long?" I asked him.

"Did you set her nose, it looks broken." He said ignoring my question.

"Yeah I set it." I brushed off his evasion.

"Do you even know this girl?" He asked putting the Ice-rag on her nose, she groaned a bit.

"No. All I know is that she is a freshmen who was trying to be a hero." James looked shocked, but I was staring at the girl who was now in my bed.

"Marshall why would you do this again after what happened last time was so...bad, and yet here you are again with another blond girl." James smiled and sighed,

"We better call her family. Does she have a phone?" James asked rubbing the girls head with the rag.

I had to dig around in her pocket for a while, but I found it, and something else. I pulled out my hand, in it was a plain looking phone and a bundle of garlic. The garlic was part of a ritual that freshmen coming to our school were told. If you had garlic on you, then apparently I couldn't touch you. This of course was not true, and many cocky freshmen had learned that a bundle of garlic would not keep me from strangling you.

I flipped open the phone and found a picture of the two blonde girls, I knew one of them and the other was in my bed. I groaned. The girl in my bed was Kat Mertin's sister. The girl was a senior just like me, and like me she had lost her parents at a young age. Her sister was the last family she had, and Kat would protect her with her life. CRAP! Kat didn't like me in the first place, how would she feel when I told her that her younger sister was beaten to a pulp and in my bed.

"I know who this is." I said to James. He looked at the phone and seemed to think the same thing as me.

"Well, speak of the devil... suck it up, and call. You aren't weak, are you?" James went back to the blonde. He knew he had hit a nerve.

"Fine, but I don't see why you can't do it." James just ignored me, and I pressed one on the speed dial.

On the second ring, the phone was picked up. "FI, BABY! I have been so worried. The last anyone saw, you were being taken away by that vampire FREAK. He didn't hurt you did he?" Kat practically yelled into the phone. I hated it when people were loud, if it wasn't in music.

"Actually," I said in my most chilling voice, belying my bubbling rage."This would be the vampire freak. And if you wouldn't mind, call me Marshall." All sounds stopped on the other side of the phone, even the normal chattering of the school in the background had stopped. The others must have heard me.

"W-w-what do you want?" She said in almost a whimper. I didn't like it when people stuttered, it showed weakness. I hated weakness.

"This is my one and only request, Kat, stop stuttering it shows weakness. I have done nothing to... what's her name?" I said in my softest voice possible, subsiding my anger, for the moment.

"Fionna, her name is Fionna." While her tone was calm and soft, mine was almost grating to the ears.

"Fionna...ahhh that's sweet. Anyway, I have not touched Fionna. I saved her from LSP, she is beaten up pretty badly. Please don't try to come over, I will deal with it." I was about to hang up the phone, when I remembered. "And Kat."

There was silence for a long while, "Yes... Marshall?" She said my name hesitantly, as if she didn't know whether it was okay to say it.

"I won't touch her, I promise you. And I always keep my promises." I said with a deeply serious tone.

"How can I trust you?" She said it with what I can only call contempt. Her distrust of me, actually hurt, just a bit.

"Kat, you of all people know, that I would **never **hurt you. And the same goes for your sister. You should remember what I would do to fulfil a promise. Even if you can't remember that day, I do." I hung up the phone, and looked down on the girl lying in his bed.

She was pretty. _Very _pretty. _ With her long flowing blond hair, her perfectly round face, and her very sha- NO! Really, again? Damn hormones! I just can never get a break._

I reached down and touched the scar that laid directly beneath my right eye. It still stung a bit, even after three years. "Oh, I remember."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2- Remembering the first day**

**This was possible thanks to liberal use of the Wiki page! Huzzah wiki!**

_Oh, I remember. You may not want to, Kat, but I always will._

It was freshman year. The one year dreaded by every person in their right minds. I was not 'in my right mind'. In fact I had not been 'in my right mind' since I was in elementary school.

When I was seven, my father had died. From what I could remember, which was not much, he was a kind man. But he had given me my only toy, Hamba, and that was enough. He had not been hit by a car or anything, he had just gone to sleep one night and never woken up. The doctors had called it a brain aneurysm, I called it the end of my life.

My mother, Helena Abadeer, had taken his death the hardest. She would sometimes leave our large suburban house for around a month at a time. I never knew where she went. And for a seven year old, having to fend for yourself for months can really mess you up. I was sometimes forced to do things that might plague a grown mans nightmares. But I had to survive. I can not really be angry at my mom, mostly because I have never seen her since leaving her but also because that time alone toughened me. After her third trip away, when she came back, I was an uncaring person who most would shun. When I finally left, I had no regrets, that was when I was seven.

Now nine years later, I was still alone, sixteen years old and just starting high school. I was clad in neon blue encased in black with my black base on my back. I had taken the base as a prize from a fight club I had won when I was fourteen.

While everyone was freaking out around me, I was calm. Everyone else had at least some semblance of a family crowded around them, fussing about a lose hair or improper use of makeup. I was alone, like every year. And it was funny to me. It was funny how my life could be so positively screwed, and yet not even matter to the world.

At that time, there had only been one gang on campus. The Lich gang. It was the worst and only gang in a five mile radius. They ruled everyone with fear. The leader, looked like a skeleton, had no name. So everyone just called him The Lich, named after the gang he ran. He was known to kill you, just as soon as look at you.

I was sitting down on the steps of the school, waiting for the first day of freshman year to start, when a girl in a yellow dress with flowing blond hair came up to me. She had sparkling green eyes and a perfect complexion. She was beautiful, in **every **sense of the word. "Hey." She said as she sat down on the septs next to me. "What's your name?"

"Umm...Marshall Lee...and you are.." I was dumbstruck that a girl this stunning would even come near me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Kat, Mertins." The girl said raising a hand for me to shake. I took her hand hesitantly, but gave a strong shake. We talked for awhile about the upcoming year and what we could look forward to.

"Kat, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you with your friends or family. And why are you talking to **me**?" It wasn't that I didn't enjoy company, I rather enjoyed it, but it was strange that anyone would talk to me. And even if she was only doing it for a cruel reason, it was nice to talk to someone.

"Well... the only real family I have is my sister. And you looked like a pretty cool guy." She turned away to hide a deep red blush.

"Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Then it hit me like a truck. This was the same girl that had stared at me all throughout middle school, but had never talked to me.

"Yeah, we went to the same middle school." She turned back, the blush was gone.

"Why did you never talk to me?" I asked, wondering why she had chosen now to talk.

"Well... I kinda had a crush on you." When she said it, the blush came back in full force. It was cute.

I was about to respond when the Lich gang made an entrance. We watched as a row of SUVs rolled up the asphalt. I scoffed, "They're just stupid kids with guns and bad boy complexes." Kat giggled a Lich came out of the middle SUV, flanked by his cronies. I smirked, they looked so stupid in their little suits and ties, but Kat tensed up and grabbed my arm. The Lich walked right up the steps, but stopped at us. Everyone was quite. He turned and looked at me.

"Aren't you that little goth boy, who lives by himself?" He had phrased it as a question, but I knew it was rhetorical. "And is this your stupid little whelp?" He said motioning towards Kat. I just grinned at him, while Kat hid her face in my shoulder.

"Is something funny to you, boy?" He may have been older than me by about four years, but he still seemed small. Small meant weak. And I had learned on the streets, you **never** show weakness.

I picked Kat up and wrapped her in a hug, as I rose to my full height. I stood just above The Lich, at five eleven. "Actually, there is something funny. Very funny." I rubbed Kat's back, when she winced. Everyone in the crowd gasped. They thought that I was going to die. I hugged Kat closer, and leaned in to The Lich. "You look like a pompous spoiled little brat."

I saw him tense so I continued, "You have already shown weakness. You should hope I was the only one to notice." I whispered right in his ear.

He just stared at me like I was insane, while I turned my focus back to the girl in my arms. She was freaking out and looked incredibly tense, so I tightened my grip around her waist and kissed her forehead.

The Lich tried to regain his composure. I was probably the only one who had ever stood up to him, let alone challenge him. "You're insane." He pointed towards Kat, "You better show me respect or I **will **hurt your little girlfriend."

I let out a chortle that startled the entire crowd. "I guess I am insane. But now, you have me to worry about and if you think you can intimidate me, then you will just end up like all the others. But I promise you this, if you **ever **go near Kat or threaten her again, **I WILL END YOU.**" I had only just met Kat, but I already felt protective of her. And there was no way in HELL that I would ever let this sad excuse for a person touch her.

"Do you have a death wish?" The Lich's little minions were moving towards us. I felt my confidence waver, but it was bolstered when I felt Kat try to hide deeper in my chest.

"Yes, I do have a wish, but it is for you to go die alone and forgotten in a pit of your own making." I turned to take Kat into school, but The Lich grabbed her and pulled her from my arms. He threw Kat to his groupies.

"Hold her." He turned to me, "I don't fight ants, I crush them. Prepare to die, weakling." The Lich put on a pair of brass knuckles and I felt my anger reach new heights. Not only had he touched Kat, but he had called me weak. This guy was _sooo _going to minions made a circle around us and kept the onlookers at bay. I set my base down.

The Lich took the first swing. I could feel the cold radiating off the brass knuckles, as they whisked past my face. He kept throwing punches. One after the other, I dodged his every punch, I could hear Kat's muffled yelling. After a while, The Lich was starting to let up. I hadn't even touched him, and he already looked exhausted. He threw one pitiful punch at my face a bit too slow, and I didn't dodge. I caught his fist, and pushed. I didn't push as hard as I could, but I could tell it was enough when his right wrist gave a painful crack. I could feel Kat's shocked eyes on me, this was _definitely _not a good first impression. Everyone gasped as The Lich fell to the ground in pain, but I was too far gone to notice. I was engulfed in rage. I had promised The Lich, If he touched Kat I would end him, and I planed on fulfilling that promise. I pulled his arm up and placed my foot on his shoulder. I pulled as hard as I could, and the shoulder gave way. There was a loud popping sound, that was followed by cries of pain. Everyone was looking away, except Kat. I could feel her eyes boring into me, as she watched her crush kill a gang leader.

"I knew you were weak, just not this weak." I said as I grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him into the air with one hand.

I bared my fangs and was about to drive them into his neck (it was a habit from fighting on the streets), when the loud crack of a gunshot resounded in the air. It was the only sound I could hear. I felt the pain right under my eye and the cold chill of blood as it ran down my cheeks. I looked around, and saw the gang member who had shot me. I stared right at him and hissed as I ran a finger along the gash on my cheek, he ran away as soon as he could. I lifted the finger to my mouth and licked. It was delicious ( I had learned to love the taste of blood). I could hear Kat sobbing, but I had gone too far to stop. I charged man with the gun. In less then a second, the gang member was unconscious on the hood of one of the SUVs. I turned back to The Lich.

"Your turn, bastard." I grinned at the fear on his face, and plunged my fangs deep into his neck. I could taste the sweet metallic tang of his blood, and hear as I broke his windpipe. I drank my fill and dropped him to the ground. He writhed on the floor, trying to cover the wound and speak.

"Pathetic." I said, as I kicked him in the head. The Lich died in pain and agony, at my hand. I turned back to the crowd and the rest of the gang.

"Anyone else? I'm still thirsty." I said, as I wicked away the last traces of the blood from my lips. No one moved. I grinned, my fangs peeking through. I picked up my bass and walked towards the gang member holding Kat. I only had to look at him and he released her. "So... want to go get a drink or something." I said to Kat. Her face showed pure horror.

"No..." There was nothing more needed. She had seen me as a friend and possibly a guy she could date, but now she saw me as a freak just like everyone else.

"It's okay, I get it." I really did get it, I was now the worst thing in school. I was the freak, now more than ever. I just wish I could have gotten to know her a little bit more.

I walked to the edge of the circle, "If **anyone** touches Kat, you will **all die**." I said in a tone that demanded respect. I saw their shocked and fearful expressions, but most of all Kat's. I sighed and continued walking on my way. The crowd jumped out of my way. As I walked down the aisle, I could see mothers in the crowd hiding small children from my view and fathers trying to stand in front of their whole families. They hated me for who I was, and it didn't bother me at all. The only thing that did, was Kat's fear. She was afraid of me. I walked away from that scene of death and fear, towards my small white house that only serves as a reminder for what I am.

That was the day I had my first kill. The day I had earned the name 'vampire king'. The day I lived up to being called a freak. The day that I managed to scare away one of the two people who has ever been nice to me. That was my first and best day of high school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two chapters in one, Huzzah! R&R or not. Meh, you read so you get a cookie!**


End file.
